Two worlds
by saichi-san
Summary: Read! And you will find out!33


Chapter 2: Two worlds

By: Meiyoachan

------------------------------------

Sakura really had to sets, or groupings, of friends. The ones that graduated from Tomoeda with her, and new ones she met entering middle school.

"Konichiwa Nakuru," Sakura called to the girl across the room. Nakuru, who was a year younger than Sakura,was one of Sakura's friends from Tomoeda.

"Hey hey Sakura!" Nakuru replied, in an unusually happy manner. Sakurasmiled at her friend, since when was she this happy?

From the other side of the room, Kaoru Nezumi, Sakura's other friend, waved at her.

"I'm gonna go site with my other friends, k?" Sakura said.

"A'ight, I'll tell Syaoran you said hi," Nakuru singsonged, Sakura sweatdropped heavilly.

"Konichiwa!" Sakura cried, pulling out her lunchkit and sitting down. Tomoyo sat with Nakuru, Chiharu, Naoko and them who came from Tomoeda, she was part of that world. And Sakura was a part of both.

"Somebody's a little too happy..." Kaoru said, nudging her. Kaoru had a tumble of medium-lengthed black hair that hovered slightly above her waist. It flopped in a messy manner, her eyes were a dark, dull brown color. Kaoru was kinda the "slow" one in the group, nevertheless she was still a part of it. Let's just say big words hurt her head. She was a lot more childish than her other friends, none the less spoiled.

"I thought you'd be upset about having Syaoran as your partner." Kiko Kurifu added, giving off a large grin. Her eyes were a dark, dusty blue color, it wasn't exactly like Sakura's btu it gave off the same hyper state shine. She has long black hair that went down from her shoulders about 2 or 3 inches. She had already had an x, even thought no one even knew she had a boyfriend at all. She had a "colorful" vocabulary, and wasn't really afraid to voice off her opinion.

"You're the only girl in school who doesn't like him," KagomeKaito said. Kagome was one of the short girls at school. Her hair tumbled half an inch past her shoulders. Her bangs made her hair look messy since it was held back by a shiny silver clip. Fuzzy green earings dangled from her ears. She had black oval glasses that were placed in a tilted position on her face. She was quite an oddball at times, aka the "individualist" in the group. She had her own way, and didn't care who liked it.

Usagi and Ayumi stayed quiet while thei friends chattered about Sakura.

Ayumi Kishi was one of the more popular girls, but she still hung out with Sakura and them. She and Kiko went to Elementary together along with Usagi. Ayumi's hair was about the legnth of Kiko's but a bit shorter. It was a mix of black and brown hair, then waved a bit at the end. She was a toothpick compared to most girls, and small too. Her voice was like a mouse, in fact everything about her reminded you of a mouse. Even her little brown eyes that stayed half-way shut.

Usagi Tsukishiro was about Ayumi's height. Her hair was a dirty blonde, that was a little shorter than Ayumi's. Her eyes were a piercing blue, a little lighter than Eriol's. She was very artistic, even thought what she drew was a bit...show-y you could say. She talked to inanimate objects, and kept them in her pocket too. She was Yukito's little brother, who was Touya's, her older brother's, best friend.

"I know, I hate Syaoran to his last wits...but you know me, I won't argue with the teacher." Sakura said softly.

It was early november, and the leaves were falling. Sakura looked out the window, watching a brown leaf fall slowly to the ground, but just before it touched the Earth's surface the wind blew it away.

She noticed small things like these, took pride in watching them sirwl about, while other people thought it was nothing. She dug through her pencil bag for a pencil then got out her notebook. She sketched the leaf falling, then being swept away by the wind. Little things sparked her imagination. She was quite an artist with the right sparks.

"What are you drawing?" Usagi asked, trying to get a peek at her notebook. Sakura turned it over so it faced her. Usagi's eyes sparked with amazement.

"Kirei." she whispered. Usagi was a halfblood japanese girl, but she was born in the US, were her father met an american woman. She didn't know much japanese, but splinted with what she did know. Her parents, sadly, were divorced. She lived with her mom ever since.

"Let me seeeeeee!" Kiko cried, she took a quick glance, her face went dull and looked away.

"Erica's birthday is coming up." Sakura said. Tucking her notebook back in place.

"How do you remember things like that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know...I just do."

Erica was another one of Sakura's friends from Tomoeda. She had moved though. EricaMatsuo was part japanese, part mexican, she looked more mexican though. Her hair was really curly, but she kept it in a ponytail. And her bangs kinda poofed out on the top of her head. She had oval blue glasses, and she was younger than any of the ones sitting at the table.

"Hmmm...is she having a party?" Kaoru asked, "am I invited?Am I?"

Sakura, Ayumi, Kagome, Kiko, and Usagi sweatdropped heavilly.

A shadow approached their table. Sakura was the first to turn around.

"Yes?" She asked the figure. It was Syaoran, who also sat with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"So, when do I come over for the stupid bottle rocket thing?" He asked swiftly.

"Whenever...are you busy tonight?" she asked, surprised they had a conversation without him insulting her.

"No, I'll come around a six then..."

"See ya then."

"Bye... loser." She felt normal now that he called her at least one name.

She turned around to look at the other girls. Who immediately started squealing.

"You're having the cutest, most popular, and hottest boy over at your house Sakura!" They all squeaked in excitement.

"Don't tell me you guys like him too."

"Sakura, even girls with boyfriends have a teeny tiny crush on Syaoran!" Ayumi stated.

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo, did she have a tiny place in her heart for Syaoran? She then looked at Eriol. Wasn't he jealous all the girls went gaga over his best friends and not him?

"Sakura just might have a boyfriiiieeeendddd after this project!" Kiko singsonged.

"Too many of my friends are hopeless," Sakura mumbled as the bell rang.

Be continued...


End file.
